Glitter and Grease
by SciFiGeek14
Summary: The club was called Desire and it was about as cliche as strip clubs came. What wasn't expected was that the Raven was Kurt Hummel or that Sebastian Smythe would discover this fact. T for sexual references and language. Mention of Finn's death (RIP Cory :( ) Switches between Kurt and Seb's POV. Kurtbastian AU multichap fic.
1. Chapter One: S&M

**Sebastian's POV:**

The club was called Desire. It was a simple name if not completely cliché. The bouncer let me in without so much as a glance, even though the photo on my ID was clearly not me. I've found over the years that it is all about looking confident. Besides, who is going to turn away a customer for a gay strip club? The more people paying, the better tips he gets.

Besides, it's not like I was planning on getting hammered tonight anyway. Getting smashed is for dance clubs. I was here to admire the pretty boys in minimal clothes. It was a shame that this wasn't a full nudity club. But this place had been recommended to me with high praise and, hell, sometimes it is better not knowing. It leaves some mystery. But maybe I'm a romantic. I snorted at that thought. Yeah, right.

I grabbed a drink from the bar, Vodka straight, and sipped it while I observed the crowd. It was as expected: some men in suits who were clearly here when they were supposed to be on a business trip (what a cliché), and others who were more casually dressed, like myself. There were a few dancers out among the crowd. Either giving a lap dance or dancing on a table. Nothing noteworthy. They weren't why I was here.

Tom had recommended this place for one dancer specifically. His dancer name was The Raven. It was a fairly simple name compared to some of these titles that the dancers gave themselves, things like Dark Master Dragon and Lady Mysteria (Lady Mysteria, FYI, very much not a lady). It apparently was a fitting name for this dancer though. According to Tom he only wore black and bondage gear. He was tall, though, Tom had noted, not as tall as me, slim and had skin that Tom, ever poetic, had described as porcelain fair. This intrigued me because I always like the idea of corrupting something pure and leaving my mark all over it. This Raven guys sounded like a perfect blank template. Not only this, but he was a challenge. Tom said that he only ever did the main shows. He'd mingle with the crowd in between sets but never take a job. He never gave private dances. No one ever even saw him without his signature black mask. I had to come see this enigma. If he was all that Tom made him sound like maybe I'd pursue him.

I checked my watch. It was eleven ten. A quick scan of this place's website had informed me that the infamous Raven only did the nine o'clock opening show and the eleven thirty main show. Clearly he was this club's hottest asset. There was already a sizable crowd gathering around the main stage so I wormed my way through the mass. It helped that the majority were more drunk than I. After a few shoves and a glare I made it to the front of the stage. The stage jutted out in the shape of a capital T. On the part the extended there was a shining metal pole. This was clearly for the star. I finished my drink slowly while I waited for this shindig to start. At least this place had quality booze.

The crowd cheered and hollered as the lights dimmed and annoying spinning spotlights lit up the stage. Classy. The music started thumping out the speakers and I immediately recognized S&M by Rhianna. I rolled my eyes. This song hadn't been popular in years and yet they always played it at clubs when they immediately wanted to portray "naughty". Soon men in various states of undress walked out. They were all hot and they were all in leather. Bondage theme, I mused unsurprised. The men spaced themselves out along the top of the T that made up the stage and I realized that they were not only back-up dancers but a conciliation prize. They were to entertain the poor suckers who were too far away to see the real show. I felt a little bit smug that I'd managed to be front and center.

Then the floor opened up between the pole and my position and I did a double take. This place had a stage elevator? Maybe it wasn't as completely low class as I had thought. His hair came up first. It was wild and thick, and completely tug-able. I wanted to run my fingers through it and yank hard. Next his neck and shoulder blades. They were strong and wrapped in a leather vest. He rolled them in warm up, relaxing the muscles before the dance. His back was broad, but not beefy, and his arms were long. He had leather bands on both his forearms. His waist was slim and his hips were already swaying to the beat almost unconsciously it seemed. He was wearing tight leather pants and I wondered how long it took him to squeeze himself into those and how quickly I could peel them off. He was barefoot. I wondered if he always danced barefoot.

The music picked up and, without turning around, he dropped into a deep plié and bounced to the rhythm. Then, with the beat change he braced himself on the floor with his hands and slid gracefully into a full split. I swallowed. Flexibility in a guy was a huge turn on for me. I watched as he rolled his weight back onto his arms and back and lifted his legs up straight above him. Then he shifted his weight back farther until his legs flipped over top of him and he stood up on them, straightening back up into his starting position but a few feet closer to me. I wanted him to turn around. I hadn't been able to see his face during the flip.

He braced his hands on his hips and swayed them seductively while he waited for the chorus to hit and when it did he ran suddenly and swiftly to the pole and spun himself with practiced agility up and on to it. Once wrapped around it, his right leg out in a perfect arabesque, he spiraled down it until he landed gracefully in front of it, his back pressed against it.

Then he looked up and out at the crowd and the spotlight caught his face. His pale skin glittered and his high cheekbones were striking. But what caused my heart to leap into my throat was his eyes. It wasn't the beauty of them that caused me to pause (though they were) but the familiarity. The mask hid his identity well, for those who hadn't already seen him without it. As soon as I saw his face the rest of him fell into place. The last time I had seen those hips swivel it had been to a harmonized Michael Jackson song. The Raven was Kurt Hummel and, for some reason, that made me want him even more. Especially when he immediately dropped down into another low plié, his arms up above his head holding on to the pole, his back pressed against the metal, and his leather clad thighs spread apart. Especially when he slid his hands down his neck, chest, and thighs and bit his lips while giving the crowd bedroom eyes.

I was startled away from Kurt by the crack of multiple riding crops when the song said "whips". Apparently the back-up dancers had props. I watched them for the chorus repeat as they moved in time which each other and cracked their whips. They weren't a bad consolation prize but I forgot all about them when I turned my focus back to Kurt to find that he was slowly and tantalizingly stripping off his vest. Fuck. Who knew Hummel had abs like that? He threw the now useless piece of clothing behind him, where a back-up dancer would pick it up before leaving the stage at the end of the number, and slid down the pole till he was on his knees.

Then he started crawling. Fuck that was hot. He was a predator in his posture: back low and eyes dark. The crowd ate it up. He crawled to the left side of the stage and batted his eyelashes at them and they tossed money up at him without a care as to how much it was. Then he crawled to the other side and there he flipped on to his back and splayed out for them, rubbing his hand over his chest and biting his lip coyly like he wasn't thrusting his hips up and letting them tuck twenty dollar bills into his waistband. I wanted to run my palm down that chest. After lingering there for a few seconds he flipped over and headed towards the end of the stage and me. I scrambled in my pocket for one of the hundreds I had brought. I wanted to let him know that I knew who he was. I wouldn't give a fresh hundred dollar bill to just any dancer at a strip bar.

He crawled up and stopped literally right in front of me. I smirked at him and I saw his eyes widen in shock. His nostrils flared and his mouth opened a little as his face filled with recognition. We stared at each other and it was like everyone else was gone. The music faded to a heady beat and the crowd vanished from our peripheral. He looked scared. Afraid of what? I wondered. That I would tease him or that I would tell someone? Kurt had been found out and he was feeling his world crash down and for some reason I wanted to assure him that it wasn't. That I wasn't going to tell anyone and that I wasn't going to tease him anymore than I ever did before. So I raised an eyebrow and held my hundred up for him to see. He blinked at it. I folded it in half and then again the other way and placed it slowly between my teeth the long way. I saw Kurt swallow and he stared at me. I saw the understanding dawn in his eyes and he grinned. Kurt Hummel never backed down from a challenge. He slowly leaned forward and fastened his teeth around the free end of the bill. Our nosed brushed and I could feel the warmth of his breath. Then I let go and he smiled around the bill.

I felt someone pat my back and shout "Woooo!" and it distracted me enough to break eye contact. When I looked back Kurt was back in professional mode. He'd backed off and was again spinning around the pole. I noticed my hundred tucked into his mask. The song ended soon and he walked back to the stage elevator and dropped through the floor. As the crowd cheered and threw dollars on the stage, to be picked up by the back-up dancers, I scooted my way out of the crowd and headed towards the bar with a purpose.

* * *

**Author note: For anyone who read my last story and voted. The result actually had this one coming in second and the D/S story first but I am struggling with making that what I want it to be so it is being postponed. Sorry.**


	2. Chapter Two: Glitter and Grease

**Kurt's POV:**

I was in full on panic mode as I wiped the sweat and glitter off my shoulders with a damp wash cloth. I just wanted to get out of here. I threw on a t-shirt and grabbed my phone and wallet. I would worry about peeling myself out of these leather pants after I was home. This was New York after all, it isn't like I would get weird looks on the subway. I shoved my tips away into my inside jacket pocket. I would usually count them now but they could wait till I got home. The hundred that he'd given me was sitting on my desk by my mask, mocking me. Why would he give me that? Was he that rich that he could just afford to give hundreds to strippers? I wouldn't be surprised. But why me? I thought he hated me. Was he making fun of me? Surely he recognized me even with my mask. Was he waiting for me outside the club, ready to pounce and mock me into shame?

A knock on my dressing room door snapped me out of my thoughts. I grabbed the hundred and answered the door, crumpling it in my hand. It was my boss. I sighed.

"I was just about to head out, Johnny." I informed him. He nodded looking slightly sheepish.

"I know, I know," He responded, "But I just wanted to run something by you." I frowned.

"You know I don't do privates, Johnny. We agreed on this when you realized that I brought the most revenue." He nodded. Johnny was eternally grateful that I was poor as shit. He repaid me for it by letting me skip out on the lap dances. I didn't get a thrill from rubbing up against some sweaty, probably in the closet, twink-kink, businessman.

"I know and I would never force you, Kurt. I know better than that. I just thought I should let you know that some guy is offering seven hundred for a session. That's a lot." I stared at him as I tried to wrap my head around that number.

"Seven hundred? For one dance?" That was a lot. Like, a lot. Even after the club took away a fourth of it. That was food for a month.

"One dance." Johnny confirmed and I bit my lip. Crap. I was going to agree to this, wasn't I? I knew it was him. It had to be him.

"Who is it?" I asked anyway.

"He didn't give a name. Said instead to tell you that 'the Meerkat sends his regards'. Whatever the fuck that means." I groaned.

"Trust me, I know what it means." I rubbed my eyes in frustration. I guess I would have to face him eventually. I might as well get paid for it.

"Kurt? I can tell the guy to fuck off."

"No, it's alright. Tell him I've accepted and get the cash. I'm going to get ready. Let me know the room number." I responded and then shut the door. The first thing I did was reapply my foundation that I had sweated off. Then I picked out a black mesh top and tugged it on. Lastly I reapplied my hairspray and my mask. I decided that I looked good enough for Sebastian. He didn't get eyeliner or lip gloss. He certainly didn't get body glitter.

"Room three." Johnny was waiting for me outside the door.

"Thanks."

"He paid up front. I'll leave it on your desk for you."

"Thanks." I repeated and headed there. I wasn't going to pause to think about what I was about to do because, if I did, then I wouldn't be able to open that door. I just reminded myself that I was getting paid seven hundred dollars to hopefully wipe that eternal smug-look off his face. I rolled the kinks out of my neck and swung it open.

"Princess." Sebastian greeted me calmly. He was reclining on the white couch. I never understood why they chose white in a place like this. I wondered how many stains were on it and barely suppressed a shudder.

I didn't respond to Sebastian's jibe and instead looked him up and down. He hadn't changed much, merely gotten older. It'd really only been two years at the most since we'd seen each other last. He looked just as smug as ever and, as much as I didn't want to admit it, just as handsome. He was wearing a dark navy button down and distressed skinny jeans with converse.

"At least your fashion sense has improved." I commented with a raised eyebrow. Sebastian smirked at me.

"I could say the same." I crossed my arms, subconsciously trying to cover my chest.

"Why are you here, Sebastian?"

"Why are you? Your boss told me that you didn't do private sessions." I shrugged.

"Money talks. I needed the cash and I'm not dumb enough to pass up seven hundred. You do realize you've given me eight hundred dollars today, right?"

"It was worth it." I raised an eyebrow.

"Man, you must really want a lap dance." He laughed. It sounded genuine enough.

"You gunna make it worth my while?" He challenged. Smarmy prick. He knew just how to push my buttons. That much had not changed. .

I turned to the sound system set up and scrolled through the iPod that was hooked up. I scrolled to Lady Gaga and settled on "Glitter and Grease". I put it on repeat. It had a good beat and the lyrics were repetitive without being annoying or distracting. It also pretty much fell into my theme, or maybe just my personality. I took a fortifying breath before turning slowly and seductively back towards my victim. He looked entirely too smug. I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. I stalked towards him and didn't miss the way he checked me out, scanning his eyes up and down my body. Two years ago I would have blushed, but that lack of confidence in my body was long gone. I was hot and I knew it, and I was going to take him apart. I started by pressing his shoulders back, hard, against the couch back and straddling him. He immediately placed his hands on my thighs and rubbed against the leather.

"You look good, Hummel." He purred.

"Appearance is half of my pay," I responded, "The other half is the performance." I teased as I grinded down on his lap. He was alreadyhard. I raised an eyebrow. He smiled.

"You do it well, babe." He praised unabashedly. I ran my hands down his chest and scrapped my nails against his shirt.

"Thanks, babe." I parroted the term of endearment back with a smirk.

"I mean it. You look hot. Not sure about the persona though. The Raven? Are you like a writing desk, Kurtsie?" He teased. I laughed.

"It's actually a reference to my inherent elegance, thank you very much. And you are entirely too coherent. I must not be doing my job very well." I stated as I threaded a hand into his obnoxiously long hair and tugged it back. He groaned and squeezed my thighs, pressing my lap against his tighter. I sucked in a breath, an almost gasp, at the pressure. Sebastian Smythe felt entirely too good pressed against me.

"To be honest, I would have let you keep the cash either way." He admitted casually. I pulled back a bit to stare at him, startled and confused.

"Really? Why? What's in it for you?" I asked, suspicious of his motives. He shrugged.

"Figured you deserved it. Been through a lot of shit."

I stared at him as I tried to figure out what he meant. His expression didn't give anything away. I knew that he was aware of Finn. He's still be in Ohio when the funeral had taken place. I thought I remembered him showing up and hovering in the back with the other Warblers. Did he know about my dad's cancer bills that he was struggling to pay ever since he hadn't been reelected? That I was working two full time jobs while studying at one of the toughest schools for dramatic arts? That I'd stopped talking to Blaine and Rachel almost completely since taking this job, only still keeping in contact with Santana on a regular basis since she was the only one who didn't judge me for this? Did he know that I lived off mac and cheese and peanut butter because half my paycheck went back to my family to keep the tire shop running? Did he know that I didn't have time to date and that my last relationship had blown up and ended in a screaming match? Did he know that my only company was the stray cat that had climbed in from my fire escape out of the rain one night and that sometimes I cried myself to sleep?

"I-" I tried to respond but ended up choking off thickly. Fucking, Sebastian Smythe was here like the god damn ghost of Christmas past to make me feel like shit. I wanted to hate him like I used to but I couldn't for some reason. I wanted to slap him across the face.

"Shit, Kurt," He frowned at me, "Don't cry. I didn't mean to do that. Shit." Was I crying? I shook my head and shut my eyes. I never cried at work. I buried my hands in his shirt and felt him run his hands up my back. He was trying to calm me but this unexpected sympathy from someone who had previously caused me nothing but torment served to make the tears come faster.

"Shut up," I complained through the tears, "You're making it worse. Stop being so fucking nice!"

I smacked his chest and let my head fall on to his shoulder, my body slumping in defeat, sobbing. I felt him reach up behind my head and slip his fingers under my mask. I stiffened immediately, going into defensive mode.

"Let go, babe," He whispered, confident as ever, "I've got you. Let it go." I found myself nodding in acceptance and he slipped it off. My last layer of protection was gone. I felt naked. My carefully constructed world crashed down around me and I was left with nothing but my fragile skin as a barrier to everything else. I don't know how long we stayed like that, me perched on his lap, sniffling into his shirt, with that damn song playing in the background. Fucking asshole took me apart instead.


	3. Chapter Three: Show Me How You Burlesque

**Sebastian POV:**

The text came in as I was buttoning up my shirt for the night.

Thanks for the ride home last night.

I smiled and was glad that I'd had the presence of mind to exchange numbers last night.

No problem sweetcheeks. It was the least I could do after the lap dance and the cuddle.

I responded while I went to brush my teeth.

Oh such a gentlemen Smythe.

I snorted at the very apparentsarcasm.

You dancing tonight?

Every night except Monday through Wednesday.

Mind some company?

I asked as I tugged on my shoes.

You aren't getting another lap dance.

I grabbed my wallet.

I spent all my hundreds on you already, Hummel.

And the bank of Kurt Hummel's wallet greatly appreciates it. As does my full kitchen which is a rare sight.

Glad to contribute. I'm coming by BTW.

I informed him as I grabbed my keys and my wallet.

Head straight to the back. I'll have Johnny let you in.

Thanks babe. See you soon ;)

I drove to the club smiling. I'd have to thank Tom in class on Monday for convincing me to check it out. I didn't get a lay out of it but somehow I got something better. I'm not really sure what Kurt and I are doing exactly. I mean, besides flirting. There is a lot of flirting happening. Nothing new there. We'd been flirting since we met, back then we just called it bickering because we were both stubborn. He'd changed so much since then. He is so mature now, but also so fragile. I knew that it had been hard on him when he lost his brother but clearly he'd been through even more shit since then. He looked ready to snap at any moment. And for some reason I found myself wanting to be there to help put the pieces back together when he did. He seemed even more lost in this city than I did. Maybe we could hold on to each other.

True to his word, Johnny let me back stage as soon as I'd grabbed a drink from the bar. He recognized me, of course, and sighed.

"Does this mean you won't be paying anymore?" He asked, "Cause you were our best customer." I laughed.

"Maybe once I get some more cash. Hummel isn't a cheap date." He laughed at that.

"He is a bit high maintenance, isn't he?"

"Don't let Princess hear you say that." I warned kindly.

"Oh trust me. I know. I take it you two know each other well then?" I shrugged.

"High school." I gave him a vague response. He nodded, that answer seemingly enough for him.

"He's down that hallway. Dressing room number one for our big star." He pointed and I left him with a salute.

"Come in!" Kurt trilled from the other side of the door when I knocked and I entered. It was, what I assumed, a fairly standard dressing room. It had a dressing table, with a mirror, vanity items, and a rolling chair, and racks of black clothing, the majority of which appeared to be made of lace, mesh, and leather. Kurt was sitting on the floor with his back to the wall with a laptop open in his lap, typing furiously.

"Hey." I greeted as I shut the door behind me.

"Hi." He paused in his typing to smile up at me and pat the floor next to him. I did as bided and sat. He was already dressed for his next show, or maybe still dressed from his earlier one. He was wearing leather lace up the side shorts over fishnets and…

"Are you wearing a corset?" I asked, astonished and slightly turned on.

"The song for tonight is 'Show Me How You Burlesque'." He answered, not looking up from what he was doing. I was definitely going to sneak out to watch his show tonight.

"What are you doing?" I asked, leaning towards him to peer at his screen.

"Essay for class." He answered.

"Lot left?"

"Nope, last paragraph actually." He responded and promptly finished up. He saved his writing and snapped the lap top shut with a smug look on his face. I gave him a slow clap and he gave a bow, or as good a bow as he could give from a seated position. I chuckled. Maybe he hadn't changed entirely from the Kurt I knew. I watched as he reached up above his head and stretched. He really was a thing of beauty.

"I like these." I commented, running a finger over his lace clad leg. He blushed. Yeah, he hadn't changed completely.

"Thanks. I like them too. The outfits I get to wear are pretty awesome and I am a little bit guilty of mixing some of the tamer pieces into my everyday fashion." He admitted.

"That doesn't surprise me. You always had an extreme sense of style."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"You should," I smirked at him, "I wouldn't have the confidence to wear leather shorts with tights." He laughed.

"I don't think anyone would want to see that, Sebastian." I gasped, exaggeratedly.

"Are you saying that I don't have the legs for it? Because I will have you know that I am very sexy in a pair of heels, Hummel." He threw his head back in laughter.

"I don't even want to know how you know that." He huffed out amusedly as he stood up and headed to his dressing table. He sat there and started powdering his face. I watched silently. He moved on to glitter and then to eyeliner before I broke the silence.

"Do you want to go grab something to eat after you get done tonight?" I asked. He stopped, with only one eye done, to turn and look at me.

"I thought you said you spent all your money last night." He reminded me before turning back to the mirror.

"I spent all my cash. I have a card." I explained and he chuckled.

"Food sounds great. You wouldn't believe how many calories you burn doing hip thrusts." I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Pretty sure I'm well aware of that fact, babe." I teased and he stopped with the lip gloss halfway to his mouth to turn and give me a disapproving look.

"I meant by profession."

"Kurt Hummel, Professional Hip Thruster. I'll print you up some business cards." He rolled his eyes.

"Only if yours says: Sebastian Smythe, Nymphomaniac and Jackass." He glanced over his shoulder at me and threw a wink my way. I laughed and stood up to walk over to him. He sprayed his head with hairspray before spinning his chair around to meet me. I was about to say something equally witty in response when a knock on the door interrupted us.

"Fifteen minutes till show time!" A voice called through. Kurt leaned over to reach for his mask that was still on the top of the table but I intercepted him. Taking it in my hands I looked it over carefully. It was delicate: all lace and satin. I remembered the way Kurt had looked at me with it on yesterday night, when he was excited by my challenge, when he was turned on, when he was on the verge of tears, and when he had said goodnight.

"May I?" I asked. He nodded. I gently put it in place above his nose and reached around to tie it in the back. "Too tight? Too loose?"

"It's fine." He said quietly. Why did this feel so intimate? He'd already trusted me to take it off before. Maybe it was some kind of metaphor for something, like I was giving him protection or something. I decided to stop thinking about it so much and cupped the back of his neck with my hands. I felt him swallow under my thumbs. My entire body was telling me to press him against the wall and kiss him breathless. "Sebastian?" He asked and I blinked.

"Break a leg out there tonight, Princess. Knock 'em dead." He smiled and I released him. He stood, grabbed a top hat, and headed towards the door. He paused right before it and looked back.

"You're gunna watch, right?" I grinned and got up to follow him.

"And miss you showing me how to Burlesque? Not a chance."

That was how I found myself sitting on a bench outside a Taco Bell at twelve thirty am with Kurt Hummel who was currently wearing sweatpants and a football hoodie with his last name on it. I wanted to ask how he'd gotten it since surely there was no way he had ever played football, right? But I figured it could wait to ask until we were having a more casual conversation. Kurt was currently talking about cancer.

"He's doing fine, ya know?" He explained between bites, "But he isn't in remission anymore so he has to keep getting treatments. Since he didn't get reelected the only revenue he gets comes from the tire shop and Carole's nursing job, so he struggles to pay all the bills. They are talking about moving to a smaller house, since I'm out here now and, well, Finn. That would help but it is sad to think about. So I try to help them out the best I can."

"That's why you took a second job." He nodded.

"Yeah. Vogue pays fine for a simple desk job that really should be an unpaid internship. But it wasn't enough. Especially since I decided to get my own place."

"Why'd you do that?" I asked around a burrito. He paused.

"Blaine moved in. Without asking if I was okay with it. Everyone, including him, just assumed that we eventually get back together and live happily ever after." I didn't know how to respond to that. He sighed and finished his food. He rolled up his food wrapper into a ball and tossed it into a nearby trash can. "So what's your tragedy, Smythe?"

"Umm," I paused to think, "Well, I'm still living off of daddy's bank account. That's pretty lame." I admitted. He smirked at me and bumped his shoulder against mine.

"That is pretty lame." I laughed and shrugged.

"I'm studying to be a doctor." I told him as I too threw out my food wrappers. He looked at me, seemingly in thought.

"That's admirable."

"Thanks. Most people laugh when I tell them that. Don't believe I'm serious." I admitted. He leaned against me.

"I believe you."

"I figure I can make up some of my cosmic karma by helping other people."

"That why you are helping me?" He asked quietly.

"Nah," I denied, wrapping my arm around his shoulder, "That cash was an investment." I told him, knowing full well that he wasn't talking about the money. He snorted.

"An investment in what?" He asked looking up at me. I stoked his jaw with my thumb and met his gaze.

"In your happiness." Was my honest answer. He looked at me like I was a puzzle for him to solve, like I was a fine and splendid thing, like I was something more than what I actually was. What I was, was knocked off my feet by the wonder that is Kurt Hummel, just trying to hold on to the coattails of his fantastic life with everything I had because I knew he was too precious to let go of.

"Sebastian?"

"Yeah, Princess?"

"I'm glad you decided to blunder back into my life."

"Me too."


	4. Chapter Four: Birthday Sex

**Kurt POV: **

Bondage is not as fun as Fifty Shades of Gray made it sound. It wasn't that I minded the leather or the straps. I was just really regretting the addition of the collar. It made it really tough to breathe and that wasn't very productive to dancing. The collar was the first thing to go when I got back to my dressing room. I was rubbing my neck when Sebastian walked in without knocking.

"Sebastian!" I exclaimed, glaring at him in the mirror, "I could have been changing."

"Please, it isn't like you didn't know I was going to be here." He said with an eye roll. It was true. He always came on Saturday nights, Fridays too if he had time. Sometimes he would even surprise me on a Sunday.

"Well, it is still rude." I complained turning to face him and leaning back against my dressing table. He pouted.

"What is really rude is how hot you looked tonight." Was his response. He walked into my personal space and placed a hand on each of my hips. I looked at him calmly. Once you've given a guy a lap dance, it would be stupid to be shy about physical contact.

"So I take it you liked the show then?" I asked coyly. I reached up behind my head to untie my mask and put it on the table top behind me.

"Might be my favorite one yet. They should let you do slower songs more often. Super sexy." He purred right into my ear. His breath on my neck gave me goose bumps.

"We going for food tonight?" I asked, shifting him away a bit.

"Well, I was all set to hit up our favorite Taco Bell as usual until the guy running the bar told me something very interesting." I squinted at him.

"Should I be jealous?" I teased, knowing that Allen was not Sebastian's type. He laughed and squeezed my hips.

"Not into Bears, babe. But this Bear did tell me that it happens to be my favorite Twink's birthday today." I huffed.

"Allen has a big mouth." I complained.

He wasn't supposed to find out it was my birthday because I didn't want him to treat me special or act different or anything out of obligation. All day I'd been dealing with phone calls from people who I hadn't seen for months wanting to catch up in one conversation. Isabelle's wishes and designer gift were nice, so was the phone call from Carole and Dad. Santana sent a text, which I appreciated since it was very much in vein with how our friendship worked. I had deleted the voice mail from Blaine. Why don't you call me on a day that isn't an obligation? Maybe I'd become jaded in my old age.

"I can't believe you would keep this from me, Kurt!" Sebastian complained.

"I just don't like to make a big deal out of it." I said with a shrug.

"Well too bad. We are going out tonight. I'm taking you to a dance club where you can dance with a person instead of a pole and we can get really drunk and make bad decisions." I sighed. There was no saying no to Sebastian once he had his mind set on something. I tried futilely to make an excuse anyway.

"I don't have any club clothes with me." He backed up to look at me. I was wearing leather pants with cut-outs up the sides and a strappy leather harness across my chest.

"Lose the straps." He ordered backing up. I once again let out a resigned huff and set to work on the buckles.

When I dropped the contraption on the chair and looked up, Sebastian was shirtless. He was holding in one hand the red silk button-up he had been wearing today and in the other what appeared to be a black wife-beater. He held the second one out to me. I took it cautiously, realizing with a jolt that he'd been wearing it underneath his shirt. It was warm with his sweat when I tugged it on, thankful that he was focused on replacing his own shirt so that he missed my blush. When he finished he gave me a once over and nodded to my bare feet. I always danced barefoot, since I wasn't allowed my ballet flats. Apparently, ballet isn't sexy. I disagree. I walked over to my closet and pulled out some black boots. I put them on and raised an eyebrow.

"Do I meet the Sebastian School of Dance Club Fashion's approval?" He hummed and stroked his chin in thought.

"Almost. You're missing one last thing."

"And what is that – oh!" I broke of startled as I realized what he had picked up off my dressing table. He slid the collar around my neck and buckled it. It felt heavy, but not constricting like it had during my dance. I wondered if he had tied it differently than I had or if it was some psychological shit that made it less entrapping when he put it there. "I take it you like the collar?" I joked lightly. It hung in the air awkwardly and I coughed. He just stared at me intently, smiling softly, while he rubbed his thumbs over the leather against my neck. I swallowed thickly and I saw his eyes track the motion in my neck. Suddenly bondage was starting to make a little more sense. He was looking at me like I was something fragile he could break if he was too rough with me. Something in me wanted to prove to him that I wouldn't. I placed my hands over his where they rested around my neck. I pressed down. His eyes widened and his pupils dilated against their green background.

"You look good, Hummel." He murmured thickly.

"You're a kinky bastard, Sebastian Smythe." I teased and he barked out a surprised laugh.

"Come on. Let's go." He released my neck and tugged me towards the door with a fistful of his shirt I was wearing. I grabbed my wallet, phone, and my leather jacket and let him pull me out.

The club was dark and the music was a thumping rhythm, the lights dizzying. Everything felt fuzzy and warm. Though, that might have something to do with the beer and two shots I'd had. Sebastian had bought us both enough to get us right on the far edge of buzzed before dragging me out on to the dance floor. It felt so good to just dance. For the past year the only times I danced was for work or for class. Sebastian wasn't an awful partner either. He kept good rhythm and when he pressed his body against mine it felt familiar and safe. He was sweating and his hair was a mess. He looked way too hot to be allowed in public. I was trying to figure out why no one was trying to jump in and steal him from me. I wondered if it was how close we were dancing, or his possessive hand on my waist, or maybe it was the collar I was wearing.

"Having a good birthday, babe?" He asked, his chest pressed to my back and a hand crawling under the front of my shirt. I leaned back into him, reaching up to tangle my hand into his hair.

"Yeah," I admitted, "I'm glad you convinced me to go out and celebrate. It's been so long since I've been able to just go out and have fun."

"You are more than welcome." He responded playfully.

I wondered what my nineteen year old self would have thought about seeing me dirty dancing with Sebastian Smythe while dressed like a cheap trick. How did this happen? I wanted him so badly. I had been forever since I'd last gotten laid and on top of that I trusted Sebastian not to hurt me or use me, which was equally unexpected. He'd seen me break down into tears and been told my life story and he was still sticking around. That had to mean something. As I was pondering this a song came on that made me smile ruefully.

"I can't escape this song!" I exclaimed with a slight groan but I was laughing.

"What do you mean?" He asked swaying our hips to the beat.

"It was my first main show dance number." I answered remembering how nervous I'd been to take on the prime time spot for the first time to the tune of Mr. Saxobeat. I felt his chuckle.

"Gunna show me some of those moves, hot shot?" He asked and I turned to face him, dislodging our hands. I let mine grip the back of his neck instead and his returned to my hips. I grinded up against him, rolling our hips together with the music.

"Not sure that would be entirely appropriate. It was pretty dirty." I informed him with a playful nip at his chin. Thank you liquid courage. He groaned.

"Fuck, Kurt." He breathed out, sliding his hands down to palm at my ass through my pants. I wined into his neck. Wow, I was really horny right now. Why wasn't he kissing me yet? Would anyone care if we started making out in the middle of the dance floor? Probably not. I pressed my mouth to the salty skin of his neck and felt a groan rumble through him. I could feel him swallow when my hand found his hair again. We were still dancing somehow, pressed close enough together to practically occupy the same space. I wanted Sebastian Fucking Smythe and I was going to get him.

"You should take me home." I suggested. One hand squeezed my ass and the other traveled up to tug on the back of my collar. I gasped and leaned back with the tug, looking up at him.

"You asking or telling?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I licked my lips and watched his eyes drop to follow the movement of my tongue.

"It's my birthday." Even though midnight had probably past over an hour ago or more. Sebastian pulled me impossibly tighter against him.

"Don't need candles and cake. Just need your body to make Birthday sex, birthday sex, birthday sex, birthday sex." He sang in a whisper against my lips. I glared at him and his eyes glinted mischievously.

"I am already regretting this decision." I teased and he pouted at me. He honest to god stuck out his lower lip and pouted at me.

So, naturally, I kissed him.

Then I kissed him again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

I kissed him until I dragged him out of the club, until we'd made it back to his place somehow, until he had me in his bed in nothing but my collar, until we fell asleep cuddling with our sweat cooling on our skin.

Then I kissed him some more in my dreams.


	5. Chapter Five: Sunday Morning

**Sebastian's POV:**

The first sight I woke up to was the sight of Kurt's naked shoulder blades. So, it only seemed appropriate to press an open-mouthed kiss against his spine. He sighed in his sleep and shifted a bit. I glanced over at the alarm clock on my bedside table and decided that it was late enough to wake him up for round two. I continued my kissing path down his spine, pausing to nibble at the spot just above the curve of his ass, before starting the return trip back up to his neck. His skin was so perfect. He squirmed and slowly turned over so that I could kiss across his collarbone. I noticed a hickey there from last night and smiled at my work. I hoped that he wouldn't cover it up at work. I wanted all those guys who watch him to know that what they wanted so desperately they couldn't have but someone else could.

"Mmm, feels good." He mumbled, a hand coming up to rub down my arm. I scooted up and kissed him on the mouth gently. He blinked his eyes open and gazed up at me sleepily.

"Hi." I greeted. He grinned happily. It was a beautiful sight.

"Hi yourself." He responded quietly. I brushed my nose against his. God he was so fucking cute.

"You know, if I was the same person I was when we first met, I would have never let you live this down." I told him with a grin. It was true. I would have made him feel like crap for giving in and sleeping with me. Probably because I was a shit person back then and I admired that he wouldn't sink to my level.

"And now?" He asked with a small smile, his hand stroking my shoulder.

"Now I just won't ever let you out of my bed." I responded, kissing him. It wasn't a particularly dirty kiss nor was it chaste. It was slow and sickly sweet. He sighed into the kiss and I felt like I had fallen into a bad rom-com. Did I care? Not really. I could be happy kissing Kurt Hummel for the rest of my god damn life. I hadn't even thought about another guy since we'd reconnected. I wasn't going to let him know that though. I still had _some _pride.

"That might be a little tough." He giggled at me when we broke apart.

"Aw," I fake pouted at him, "Come on, we can eat breakfast in bed and take online courses."

"And what about work? Work!" He exclaimed, his eyes widening dramatically. He shoved me off of him so he could sit up and look at the clock. "Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit!"

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'm late for work, that's what! I am so fucking late!" He stood up and I stared at his bare ass unabashedly. Were those fingerprint shaped bruises? Whoops, my bad.

"You work on a Sunday morning?" I ask, watching amusedly as he scrambled around trying to find his clothes.

"Yeah, it is one of the few times that I am free to do it, what with school and a second job. Where are my underpants!?" He stomped his foot in anger and huffed, blowing at a piece of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. He looked fucking adorable, standing there in the middle of the room, naked, with only his boot to show for his efforts.

"You didn't have any." I reminded him, reliving the memory of yanking those sexy leather pants off him and finding nothing but bare skin. He looked at me in realization and horror before dropping face first onto the bed with a groan.

"Perfect. Just perfect. I'll just go to Vogue late wearing leather pants and a fucking collar. I'm sure that will go over great. Maybe I'll inspire a new bondage spring line." He grumbled into the pillow. I chuckled and ran my hand through his tussled hair to calm him down.

"Hey. It's okay, babe." He turned his head to look up at me. I stroked my thumb over his cheek. He flipped over and I kissed him. "Call your boss and explain that your favorite jerkoff dragged you out late last night for your birthday and you over slept. No way she'll be mad once you drop the birthday card. I'm going to brush my teeth and make some coffee. I'll leave out a spare tooth brush for you and a towel in case you want to shower. Then I'll find you some spare clothes for work. Okay?" He smiled.

"What happened to not letting me leave the bed?" I raised an eyebrow at this.

"That is absolutely still an option." I promised and began to kiss my way down his chest.

"Mmm." He hummed and stroked my hair. Maybe we had time for me to blow him.

"Like that?" I asked, pitching my voice low and nipping at his hip bone.

"God yes." He sighed, eyes fluttering closed.

"I wanna ride you so bad." I said, almost unconsciously, realizing as I said it that it was what I wanted. I felt his cock twitch against my cheek with interest.

"Fuck, Sebastian. You can't just say things like that when I am already late for work." He complained.

"You're already late, what is a few more minutes? Or hours?" I sucked on the pink skin on the inside of his thigh. He smacked me away from him with a frustrated groan.

"Stop it, you." He scolded and I flopped onto my back in silent protest to him shooing me away. He pushed at my shoulder until I rolled out of the bed and ambled to the bathroom. Behind me Kurt whistled and I shook my ass at him. He laughed and I heard him shifting to grab his phone which had somehow managed to end up on top of my alarm clock.

I brushed my teeth, noticing what appeared to be a bite mark on my shoulder in the mirror, and left him a toothbrush on the counter. I also took out my contacts since they were stinging my eyes like a motherfucker. I splashed water on my face and spiked my hair up. I pulled out a towel for him and left the room with one last glance in the mirror. When I got back to the room to grab clothes he was laughing.

"Isabelle!" He snorted out sounding scandalized, "Stop it! You are awful! No, I will not- it wasn't like that!" I gave him a look and he rolled his eyes. "Stop it. I am still coming in today. Hey! I have plenty of fun! What do you mean 'adding zippers to my outfits isn't being spontaneous'?"

I chuckled at that one as I hopped around trying to get my underwear on. He flipped me the middle finger, but the tongue he poked out at me let me know he wasn't actually upset. I tossed a pair of light blue cotton briefs at his face. He caught them before they could smack him. I slipped on a t-shirt and some sweatpants before searching for some jeans and a nicer shirt for Kurt to wear to work. Couldn't have him doing a complete walk of shame into Vogue.

"Bye, Isabelle. Thanks for being so understanding. I'll see you soon." I heard him finish off his conversation and the rustle of sheets as he stood up. When I looked over he was stretching. It was quite a sight. I felt myself swallow thickly. Kurt Hummel was going to be the death of me.

"Here." I said after I shook myself out of whatever haze I had entered. I handed him a button down shirt and some dark skinny jeans.

"Thanks. I'm going to take a quick shower, okay?"

"Need help?" I offered with an eyebrow waggle. He laughed.

"No thanks. I think I can manage."

"Your loss." I shrugged and he leaned up to kiss me. His lips lingered against mine for a bit. I closed my eyes a bit.

"Sebastian?"

"Yeah?"

"Make me some coffee?" He asked innocently, while knowing that he was being an utter tease. I'll admit to letting out what might be described as a pitiful groan.

"You are so mean, Hummel." I complained.

"You love it." He quipped back with a quick kiss. As he retreated to the bathroom, I slapped his ass hard enough to make a satisfying smack sound. He yelped and I ran out of the bedroom to the kitchen before he could retaliate.

I grabbed my glasses off the counter top where I had left them and set about making coffee. I could hear Kurt singing in the shower and, after getting the coffee brewing, I leaned against the wall to listen.

"Is this happening to me? Have I lost all my defenses? Should I wait around and see what it's like to lose my senses?" He sang and I smiled to myself. I felt a lick of pride at the idea of taking down Kurt Hummel's defenses.

"Always looking for the chase from the high ground to the ditches. But the chase I'll never miss now I know what happiness is." I made a mental note to look this song up later. It was kind of ridiculously perfect. Leave it to Kurt to have a song for every situation in his repertoire.

"Don't know why but all the words sound just like a melody. From the pieces that I've heard I could build a symphony. This love's delicious, like home-cooked dishes I'm tasting mischievously." I laughed at the last line. He made it sound like we were having some kind of illicit affair. The only thing mischievous about us was his grin. I shook my head and focused back on the coffee.

"Hey, how do you take your coffee?" I asked as he entered the kitchen a few minutes later, dressed in my clothes and towel drying his hair.

"Little cream or milk if you've got it." He answered and I made him a cup. He took it and sipped it greedily. He hummed happily. "Thanks."

"No problem." He looked up and blinked at me.

"You have glasses." He commented somewhat stupidly. I touched them awkwardly.

"Um, yeah. I usually wear contacts, but I left them in last night and my eyes needed a rest."

"They're cute!" He exclaimed, seeming to shock himself. A light blush dusted his cheeks and he tried to hide it with a gulp of coffee. I decided to remind him that there wasn't any hiding from me. I shuffled closer until I invaded his personal space. He put his coffee on the table behind him and stared at me.

"You okay?" I asked, brushing my knuckle against his cheek. He blinked slowly.

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean, I'm not even sore or anything." He looked proud of himself for that and I flicked him on the ear. He laughed.

"I meant with us." I asked wanting to be completely sure, needing confirmation that these feelings were just coming from me. He reached up and pressed a hand to my cheek, his thumb brushed over my lips.

"Sebastian," He answered seriously, "Don't you think that if I was regretting this I would be freaking out by now? I like you."

I kissed him.

He tasted like coffee and mint and he smelled like my shampoo.


	6. Chapter Six: The Way We Talk

**Kurt's POV:**

_It is a good thing I don't have a roommate. It would be kind of hard to explain the leather pants and collar sitting on my dresser_

The text came in as I organizing some of Isabelle's new designs and I almost spat my coffee out on them. I quickly put them out of the splash zone. I bit my lip in thought. Hmm, how to respond?

_I'm pretty sure said hypothetical roommate would already be well aware of your inherent kinkiness._

The reply was all but immediate.

_Are you implying that I lack discretion? _

I rolled my eyes.

_Give the man a prize._

_:( mean. Aren't you supposed to be working?_

I chuckled. He was pouting at the phone, I was sure of it.

_I WAS until my b-_

I stopped and stared at what I almost just typed. I shook myself and erased.

_I WAS until SOMEONE decided to text me about my clothes and imaginary roommates. _

_Would you rather sext? I can do that ;)_

I didn't bother replying to that one. Sebastian may be a whole hell of a lot sweeter than he used to be but he was still wildly inappropriate. I didn't want to encourage him. I went back to my work and ignored the buzzing of my cell phone. Isabelle, however, did not.

"Jesus, Kurt," She exclaimed walking over to my desk, "Your phone is going crazy. Aren't you popular today?" She teased with a smile. I huffed a laugh at her good-naturedly.

"It's just my friend, Sebastian, being annoying." I explained. The phone buzzed again and she picked it up and unlocked it. I did a double take. "How do you know my password?"

"I am a ninja. You should know this by now." She answered with a shrug. I tried to grab my phone back but she skipped out of my reach. "Oh, Kurt! This 'friend' sure is awfully friendly." I blushed and wondered just how dirty the texts were that he'd sent me.

"You know, I am pretty sure it is illegal to read other people's texts." I complained.

"'I want to make you scream my name again like you did last night'?" She read aloud. I gasped sharply.

"Give that back!"

"Oh, Kurt, this is absolutely filthy. So _this_ is why you were late today." She was getting entirely too much pleasure out of this. I held out my hand and frowned at her pointedly. She sighed and handed it over. I shoved it in my pocket and out of her noisy grasp.

"Okay, fine. You caught me. I got laid last night. Happy now?" I grumbled and she laughed.

"Tell me the gossip, young man. How'd you meet him? Was it just a lay or is it something more? Is he cute?" She pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Don't you have some actual work to do?" I asked.

"Nope! Now spill." I groaned. Usually having a boss who was interested in your life would be a good thing.

"We, uh, met in high school but we'd fallen out of contact till like a month ago when we ran into each other and hit it off. Not much else to tell."

"Except everything!" She complained. I sighed. She was so stubborn. It was probably why we got alone so well.

"I don't know what we are, okay? I mean we are friends. Friends that flirt a lot and apparently, now, sleep with each other."

"So ask the boy. Tell him you want more. You do want a proper relationship, don't you?" I thought about it. I thought about how terribly my last few relationships had ended. Did I want to put a label on what Sebastian and I had? Couldn't be just be "Kurt and Sebastian"? Couldn't we just be us?

"Not sure. I like what we have. It is casual but not emotionless. I know he cares about me and I feel the same. Why put any pressure on us to define it when we are both happy where we are?" She cocked her head at that.

"Good luck with that. Make sure he at _least_ knows it is exclusive. And if he breaks your heart I reserve the right to hunt him down and do unspeakably awful things to him." I laughed.

"I am okay with that." She smiled and leaned over for a hug which I gave gladly.

"Now get back to work, mister. I'm not paying you to gossip." She ordered teasingly and disappeared in to her office. A few seconds later her head poked back out. "I want to see a picture of this new boy toy by the end of the day!" She trilled.

Did I even have a picture of Sebastian? I tried to remember. I thought that I may have had one at some point from back when he was in the warblers, a group shot or something. I had since deleted it. How come I didn't have any new pictures of him? Thinking about it, I hadn't really taken many new photos in the last three years. I hadn't had a reason to document my life. I frowned at that morbid thought and promised myself to dust off my camera phone. Sebastian could be my muse and forced model, although with his ego he probably would enjoy it.

_Send me a picture. _

I texted him, ignoring the slew of filthy texts above it. I would read those when I wasn't at work.

_[ ] _

I clicked it and let out an undignified squeak. I looked around quickly to see if anyone had noticed and closed out of the photo.

_NOT OF YOUR DICK! Of your face, moron._

_Ha. Sorry couldn't resist. y? _

_Need a pic for ur contact image if u are going to keep texting me. _

I fudged the truth. I mean, I did need one for that too. I wasn't going to tell him it was to show my boss how hot a guy I'd snagged.

_[ ] So you can moon over my beautiful face. _

_Shut up asshole. ;P_

I opened the picture and smiled. He really was rather handsome.

_You are so mean to me princess. _

_Would you prefer I laid down and took it like a bitch? _

Was it fair for me to tease when I had no intention of following through at the current moment?

_I like that you are feisty, babe. _

I knew that already. It's why when we used to fight back in high school it always felt like more. It was always more like foreplay. Another text came in before I could respond.

_Makes me wanna tie you up and make you beg for it. _

I gulped at the idea.

_Would you stop with the dirty texts? I can't get a hard on at work! _

_Then u might not want to read all my previous texts._

_My boss already did._

_O_o ?_

I snorted at his reaction.

_Don't worry about it._

_You confuse me, Hummel. _

_I like to keep you on your toes._

I smiled at my phone and set it aside. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been this happy. Maybe the last time I'd visited home. My phone buzzed again after a pause.

_When can I see you again?_


	7. Chapter Seven: Kiss You Inside Out

**Sebastian's POV:**

Kurt always smelled amazing after a show. He smelled like sweat and pomegranate body spray. The first thing I did when he got back to his dressing room was press him up against the door and breathe him in. He was always dressed up in some skin tight outfit that sent the blood straight to my groin and if I bit just the right part of his neck he would moan for me every time. He was ticklish behind his knees and at his ankles but not at his ribs like most people. He bruised easily and didn't bother to cover up the marks I left on him when he was dancing. Instead they shone out, accented by body glitter, like a beacon that let everyone know that he was taken and perfectly happy about it. When I brushed my fingers under his shirt, when he was wearing one, his abdominal muscles always tightened and his eyes scrunched up. I wasn't sure if it was because he was ticklish there too or not. I hoped to find out.

I was learning him. And I am a very thorough student.

"Seb," He moaned, tugging at my hair to try to get me to let up on his neck. He had taken to shortening my name when he couldn't be bothered to pronounce all the syllables. "I can't go home with you again for the second night in a row."

"Sure you can." I argued, squeezing his thighs where I was holding him up against the door.

"I have a cat I am responsible for feeding." He said rationally. I sighed.

"You never follow through on what you start, Hummel." I complained, letting his legs down but keeping him between the door and me.

"I start? You attacked me. I barely got my mask off before you were all over me!"

"Well, it was your own damn fault for wearing those damn pants." I told him. He was wearing the same pants he'd been wearing on his birthday, the same pants that had been on my floor. He laughed.

"You think these are hot, you should see my chaps." He said with a wink and a peck to my lips. I imagined Kurt in a pair of leather chaps. I knew that he probably wore them over shorts or something while on stage, but I wondered if he'd give me a fashion show that involved much less fabric. "I lost you to fantasies, didn't I?"

"Huh?" I said eloquently.

"Remind me to make sure you are here next time I dance to 'My Pony'." He told me and I responded by nipping at his ear in sexual frustration. That was an interesting image, alright. I liked the idea of Kurt riding something, preferably me.

"Can't we just go to your place, then?" I asked, not wanting to lose to a cat in the battle for Kurt's attention and affection. He stiffened.

"Oh. You don't want to go to my place. It's like, super messy right now." He tried to dissuade me with an obvious brush off. I pulled back to look at him but he wouldn't meet my gaze. Did he not want me in his place? I mean, I get that maybe it was a privacy thing, but it's not like we are sleeping together or anything. I tried not to feel put out.

"Kurt. If you don't want me to go to your place, just say so. I'm a big boy. I can handle it." He blinked and snapped his head back to me suddenly. His eyes were thrown wide.

"No! No, it isn't like that. I'm not trying to shut you out. I promise." He assured me sounding slightly panicked and insistent. I relaxed a little at his obvious negative reaction to the idea that he was trying to keep his life separate from me.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm embarrassed." He admitted softly. "It isn't big like yours or well-furnished. Sometimes it is cold or sticky warm. The fridge is usually half empty and none of my sheets match. The windows don't close right and the ceiling literally leaks when it storms. The shower is tiny and always freezing cold and-" I cut him off by kissing him firmly. When I released him he was blushing bright red.

"I don't care. Kurt, I don't care."

I do, his eyes said.

"I just want to be with you." I told him, more and more realizing that it was true. I didn't care if I became a doctor or a hobo on the street. I just wanted to be next to Kurt. Preferably naked.

"Okay." He whispered, pressing his forehead against my own.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He agreed. Then he laughed. "You will be my first guest!"

Kurt's apartment was small. It was basically one big room and a small bathroom and an even smaller closet. But that being said, it wasn't a crap hole. I didn't know why he was embarrassed to live here. He was a young guy, living alone in New York. He was paying for this by himself by working two jobs and still going to school. Also he had clearly added his own touch of drama and style. There was fake crystal on the shelves and black and white on the walls. His bed, with mismatching sheets and all, was made impeccably in the corner of the room. There were four photos above it. I wandered over to them almost immediately after entering the room.

The first one was of Kurt, his dad, Finn, and a lady who I assumed was Finn's mom, Kurt's step mom. They were dressed in red cap and gown and grinning. The second one was of the New Directions, circa Kurt's senior year. They were dressed in red and black show clothes and gathered around a trophy that looked taller than Berry. The third one was, surprisingly, of the Warblers. It was before my time, back when both Blaine and Kurt had been members. I spotted them both off in the corner, Jeff giving Kurt bunny ears. The last one was different. Kurt was young in this one. He couldn't have been more than six. He was wearing what looked like grease splotched coveralls and a tiara. This made me smile. It was very Kurt. He was sitting next to a beautiful woman with hair the same light chestnut color as Kurt's own and a kind smile.

"That's my mom." Kurt answered my unasked question.

"You look like her." I felt him take my hand and lift it to his lips.

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to let the cat in." I watched him open the window and a scraggly orange cat hopped down from the fire escape and go straight for the food dishes he had set out.

"What's his name?" I asked, watching the little thing chow down. Kurt stroked his back.

"Cat." He answered wistfully.

"I think you've watched 'Breakfast and Tiffany's' too many times, Kurt." I told him with a smirk. He smiled ruefully.

"Caught me." He came over and started undressing. I sat on his bed and watched. He slipped into a pair of sweatpants and I kicked off my shoes.

"Come here, you." I called to him and he immediately crawled into my lap. He peppered me with sweet feather-light kisses. Nothing but soft brushes of his lips against my skin and I felt warm.

"Mm." He hummed against my lips. It tickled my heart.

"I like your place."

"Liar." He accused with a smile.

"No, really. It's your home. I like it. I like being here where you are the most comfortable."

"I like you here." He admitted after a beat.

I love you, Kurt Hummel, I wanted to tell him. But I knew better than to scare him off so soon. Instead, I tipped him over and pinned him to the bed.

"I like you like this." I informed him, hovering over him.

"Pinned down?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Open and honest, not putting up a front, letting me in." His eyes glittered up at me and I traced his pale skin with the pad of my thumb. He had freckles on his nose like constellations or cities marked on a map.

"I don't have to worry with you. You already know my past. And you know how I spend my nights so I don't have to keep that from you either."

"Good. Cause I like you. Dirty secrets and all." He smiled and I kissed him.

"Yeah?" He asked for confirmation.

"Yup. I wanna be as open with you too." He cocked his head to the side.

"You can trust me." He said, stating the obvious.

"I know. I'm trying. I just have a lot that I'm trying to leave in the past, move on past. I'll tell you everything one day. We have time." I told him remembering another boy who had told me the same thing.


	8. Chapter Eight: Hello

**Kurt POV:**

_We still on for lunch, sexy?_

I grinned at the text as I exited my class.

_Of course. I'll meet you out front in a bit._

I'd woken up with a boy in my bed for the first time in a long time. I'd woken up warm and held tight in a bed that had been cold and lonely for so long. He'd woken me with coffee and kisses. It was something that a guy could get used to really easily. I was afraid to let myself get spoiled by it though, get used to it. Just because this thing with Sebastian felt different than my pervious relationships didn't mean that it couldn't end the same way. But it didn't mean I couldn't enjoy it while it lasted. I planned to enjoy Sebastian thoroughly.

"Kurt!" I was jarred from my thoughts by the excited squeal of Rachel Berry. She was approaching me and waving wildly. I couldn't help but grin at her enthusiasm. It really had been awhile since we'd talked. She ran into my arms and I felt the familiarity of her hug. I found myself laughing and returning the hug.

"Hi, Rachel." I greeted as she released me. She had new highlights in her hair. It made her hair look auburn.

"It's so good to see you." She blubbered and hopped up and down.

"You too." And it was.

"Ug. I feel like I haven't properly talked to you since like the last Glee reunion. This is unacceptable, Kurt. We used to tell each other everything!" I had the decency to look a little ashamed. I hadn't meant to cut her out of my life. I just wanted to get away from Blaine and they were always together now that he was up here and living with her. There was also the whole stripper thing to worry about.

"You're right. It is awful. We need to catch up."

"Let's go get lunch!" She suggested. I winced.

"I'm sorry Rache, I already have a lunch date today." Her eyes widened a bit.

"Oh. Wait. Are you seeing someone, Kurt? See this is why we need to talk more. I need to know these things!" She said with a playful glare. I shrugged.

"Kinda, sorta, maybe a little bit." I told her with an indulgent smile. I wondered how Rachel would take to the idea of Sebastian and me. I kind of wanted to tell her just to see the look on her face. I'd love for her to take that story back to Blaine for me.

"How long have you been seeing him?" She asked, sounding genuinely curious. It made me feel guilty that I had no idea what her love life was doing. We hadn't talked about it since Finn.

"Um, a little over a month now." I answered, almost shocked that it'd been that long. Had it really been that long since that fateful birthday of mine? It made me want to scroll through my phone's camera roll and make sure that I actually had as many memories as I thought I did, that it hadn't all been one long and erotic fever dream.

"That's great, Kurt. I'm happy for you. Really." She sounded it. I was glad that she seemed to have gotten over the idea that I was still going to change my mind about Blaine. I wondered if Blaine had moved on. I hadn't heard from him in almost a year besides the casual holiday or birthday text. We'd exchanged pleasantries at the last McKinley clan gathering but that was about it. I assume this meant that he'd given up on there being an "us" again also. Maybe he had a new boyfriend too, or a new whatever Sebastian and I were. Good, I thought, ignoring that tiny bit of me that still hurt at the thought. I was over him in theory. Sometimes my heart just forgot that fact.

"I'm actually supposed to go meet him out front, like, now. So I should go." I made an awkward jerking motion with my thumb towards the door.

"I'll walk you out. I want to meet this mystery man." I couldn't stop a snort from escaping at this as she took my arm to tug me outside.

"Oh trust me, you don't have to actually meet him." I said under my breath. She didn't seem to hear me.

He was standing by one of those abstract modern art sculptures that was littering the front courtyard of the school. He looked younger than usual: like a kid in a park. The sun fell on his face like a kiss from an angel and I envied it.

"Seb!" I called out to him completely forgetting about Rachel on my arm. When he turned to face me I untangled myself from her grasp and jogged to him. He kissed me with his sun warmed mouth.

"Hey, babe." He murmured in greeting.

"Hello, Sebastian." I heard Rachel say in a purposely even and calm tone. We separated to look over at her. She was smiling. Damn it. I missed the look on her face when she saw it was him. Stupid Sebastian distracting me with his attractiveness.

"Hey, Barbara. Long time, no see. How've you been?" He shook her hand amicably.

"I've been well. Thank you for asking."

"Saw you in Funny Girl two summers ago." He commented. I was surprised by this. Clearly Rachel was too.

"Really?"

"Yep. You were good."

"Thank you." She was intrigued by this new Sebastian. This new Sebastian that didn't wear a blazer and a smirk twenty-four-seven, who complimented others and spoke without intent to harm, and who kissed Kurt Hummel sweetly and held him like a precious thing.

"Sebastian is studying Medicine." I told her with a squeeze to his hand, once again showing him my support and pride in this path for his life. She nodded.

"That is interesting. Are you enjoying it?" She asked, kindly.

"It is okay. Hard, but I'm hoping the payoff will be worth it."

"He studies almost every week night. It's rather impressive." I commented, subtly letting her know that we knew how we spent our nights because we spent them together. She nodded more to me than to him, seeming to pick up on my hint.

"We should all catch up sometime. Get coffee or something. Invite all the Dalton and McKinley Glee clubbers in the area for a New York meet up." She suggested. I forced a laugh.

"Sure." I did not want to do that. Maybe everyone except for one Blaine Anderson. And maybe one on one, where they couldn't give me the Spanish inquisition. "We'll be in touch."

"Of course. It was great to see you both." She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Have a nice lunch!" She trilled as she turned and vanished into the crowd.

"Well, she hasn't changed a bit." Was Sebastian's mirth filled comment. "It's nice to see some kind of constant."

"Yeah. We have changed a lot, haven't we?" I mused.

I tried to reconcile my high school self with who I was now. Some things had remained a part of my personality and the way I thought and acted. I still burst into random musical numbers while making breakfast and I still made half my clothes, now using scraps from the unused bin at Vogue. I had abs now. That was new. I was sexually confident now. That was also new. I also had more reasonable dreams now. Broadway had become off-Broadway, my own fashion label had become a line of my own within Vogue, and happily ever after had become any kind of happiness at all. God, that was a depressing thought.

What about marriage and true love? I didn't know what those had become. Had I given up on that dream? There was a time when I would look ahead to my life and seen a husband and a house and kids. At one point I would have said I saw Blaine. Now what did I see? Would I still be dancing? Would I have a degree? Would I have kids or cats? Would I be happy? Would I even have a future in romance?

"Hey, babe. Did I lose you there?" Sebastian's voice broke through my thick thoughts. He brushed his knuckles against my cheek and I flicked my gaze to him. He was watching me with a smile that I couldn't help return.

"Sorry. Just thinking about stuff."

"Penny for your thoughts?" He offered.

"And seven hundred for a lap dance?" I teased. He laughed.

"Get those for free now."

"Yeah, still not over the fact that you just tossed out eight hundred dollars that day on someone who you at the time had every reason to believe still hated your guts. Were you trying to bribe me?" I inquired only half joking.

"I told you. It was an investment." He kissed my cheek and took my hand in his.

"In my happiness, so you said." I quoted him.

"And mine." He added and I was thrown.

"How is emptying your wallet helping to make you happy?"

"It wasn't about the money. I just knew that it had to be enough to get your attention. You are not a cheap date, Hummel." He informed me.

"So what was it about then, Seb?" He smiled charmingly.

"I saw you and I knew that I needed to talk to you. I knew that I needed you to be in my life in some capacity. The money was just about getting you to actually come down to me."

"So you could woo me?" I threw it as a light teased. He rolled his eyes.

"So I could worm my way into your life. I wanted to be next to you. I saw you and it was like something clicked back into place that I hadn't known was missing. It was an investment making you happy and in making myself happy just by being around you. It was an investment in the idea that there could be an Us."

It hit me then. I mean really hit me. It practically knocked the breath out of my lungs. I felt like I was getting slapped in the face by a slushie again. Maybe my perfect romance had become… Sebastian.


	9. Chapter Nine: Wonderland

**Sebastian's POV:**

"Do I look okay? Am I underdressed? Overdressed?" Kurt asked as we drove to the restaurant I'd picked, "I got all the glitter off my neck right?" I allowed myself the chance to lean over and kiss him while I was stopped at a red light.

"You're perfect, babe." I assured him. And it was true. It didn't matter what he was wearing, though that was fine too. Like Kurt Hummel would ever be out of style.

"You know we don't have to do this. I'm happy with just take out and cuddling on the couch watching bad TV like usual."

"I know we don't have to. I want to treat you to a night out. Besides, I don't know if you've noticed, we are kind of dating." I told him, fully aware that we had never really defined our relationship exactly. I figured that dating was at least a safe bet. I didn't get to see his reaction since I was focusing on not missing the restaurant, but I heard it in his response.

"Yeah, I guess we kind of are." I could hear that smile and I knew I hadn't fucked up.

"So, I figured I should actually take you out on an actual date at some point." His hand brushed mine on the center console as I parked.

"Thank you for this. It's been awhile since I've had the excuse to dress up and go out." I got out and opened his car door for him.

The restaurant wasn't anything too fancy. I knew that if I tried to take Kurt out to somewhere really expensive he would be upset about the price. Kurt had pride. He didn't want to seem like a charity case. I admired that about him. He didn't take handouts. He worked for what he had and he worked hard.

"Princess." I pulled out his chair for him when we reached the table.

"Thank you, sir." He respond with an indulgent smirk. Once he sat, I scooted him in and kissed his cheek before I sat down across from him.

"You look nervous." He blushed and hid his face in his hands.

"It's been awhile since I've been on a date. I'm a little rusty." I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"And you think I'm not? My idea of a date used to consist of a bathroom stall at Scandals." He snorted.

"Oh god, Scandals. That place was a pit."

"God it so was." I agreed wholeheartedly and tried to suppress some rather icky memories of the guys I'd hooked up with. I had had really low standards back then.

We were still laughing when the waiter came to fill our water glass and the big looming word of 'date' suddenly didn't seem like such a big deal. It was just Kurt and I hanging out, laughing and flirting. We split our meal like a fucking married couple and for some reason it made me really happy that we could be that corny with each other, that he knew I didn't like carrots in my salad and that I knew he wanted his dressing on the side, that I gave him half my lasagna and he gave me half his garlic chicken. I liked that he could talk openly about his fashion ideas to me even though he knew I had very little idea of what he was talking about. I mean, I know designer labels but not what is in style. I know that I can appreciate, and sometimes giggle at, Kurt's crazy outfits that always make his legs go on for miles. I liked that he didn't care when I talked about lacrosse and how pissed I was that there were no men's lacrosse team at Columbia. I liked how he suggested that I should try to start one of my own or that I should maybe try something new like painting or fencing. Maybe I would, more likely I'd do something like swimming. I told him he should get a nose stud or a lip ring. He laughed at me and brushed me off, even though I thought it would be really hot when he was dressed in all leather.

"What do you want for dessert?" I asked him after we decided we were done eating our main meal. He laughed.

"I'm already so full," He moaned, rubbing his belly and sticking it out exaggeratedly, "If I eat any more I might actually explode."

"You sure? I hear they have really amazing chocolate tortes."

"You are trying to kill me." He groaned. He was utterly adorable.

"Naw, I'd miss you too much." I told him seriously, brushing my fingers over his knuckles. His cheeks tinged pink.

"Shut up."

"Make me, asshole."

"Oh, that's real nice." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Very mature, babe."

"Just pay the bill, hotshot. I'm going to freshen up." He stood and went to the bathroom. I paid the bill like he suggested.

When he came back I couldn't see any discernable difference in his appearance. I wondered if he had really just had to pee and didn't want to say so. He could be such a girl about some things.

"Ready?" I asked, taking his hand.

"Yep." He chirped. We got in my car and immediately pulled out into some crazy traffic.

"Ug. This is the one thing I hate about this city." I bemoaned at the near standstill.

"I don't know why you insist on driving so much."

"Because the subway is disgusting."

"You can take the boy out of prep-school but you can take the prep-school out of the boy." He teased lightly. Then he craned his neck around like he was looking for something. "Wait. Are we on West 36th Street?" He asked.

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"Do me a favor and hang a left up at the next turn while I text a friend. I want to show you something cool." He said as he whipped out his cell phone and started texting furiously. Deciding to trust him I did as he asked and drove until he looked up and said, "There, park in that parking structure!"

"Where are we going? There are only apartments and a Subway here. And I don't think you want more food." He laughed and we got out of the car.

"Just trust me." He grabbed my hand and I quickly locked my car door before he dragged me out. There was a lady standing by a gate and she waved at us.

"Hello, Kurt dear." She greeted with a hug.

"Hi, Mrs. Hendricks." He responded.

"Is this your boyfriend, Kurt?" Kurt just smiled coyly.

"This is Sebastian." He chose to say instead and I held out a hand to her for a handshake. She took it kindly.

"So you are here to see the Wonderland Garden?" She asked and Kurt nodded.

"Yes please." Mrs. Hendricks handed him a small key.

"Just leave it in my mailbox when you are done, dear." She waved and walked into a nearby building.

"Isn't she sweet?" Kurt mused as he unlocked a tall gate next to the building, "She writes little exposés for a local newspaper and I met her through Rachel. She was doing a piece on her break out role as Fanny."

"She seems nice," I agreed, "But what is this secret garden of hers?" I asked.

"It isn't hers. She just helps to keep it up. It used to belong to this lady named Alice, hence the Wonderland reference, but when she died the neighbors decided to collectively take care of it."

The gate swung open to reveal a small stone path surrounded on all sides by green. It was a shocking contrast to the stark city around it. It was amazing.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Isn't it stunning?" He inquired, grinning and brushing his thumb over a flower petal. He looked like a wood nymph or a fairy or an elf or something. He was relaxed and smiling softly. It was like one of those rare moments that I sometimes caught a glimpse of in the early morning. Kurt was so at peace.

"It is," I agreed, "And so are you." He looked up at me and I kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and it felt so right. This man had me wrapped around his finger. If the guys from back home could see me now I would never live it down.

"I like to come here to escape the craziness of the city. In here it is like the world just stops and I can breathe for a little bit."

"Thanks for sharing it with me." He pulled me over to a bench and we sat down together. There were fruits and vegetables and flowers and ferns everywhere. I wondered if Kurt knew what they all were. I wouldn't be surprised.

"You make me feel the same way." He admitted, choosing to look at his shoes instead of me.

"I do?"

"Yeah." His hand squeezed mine. I lifted them up so I could kiss the back of his. He looked up at me and I tried to convey all those things that I was too afraid to say: I love you, I need you, don't leave me. I'm not sure if he got it all but what he said next made me think that he understood some of it at least. "You make me really happy."


	10. Chapter Ten: Better Together

**Kurt's POV: **

I let myself into Sebastian's apartment with the spare key he'd given me. We'd traded keys just last week when we'd realized we had spent every night of the last three before that together, at one apartment or the other. It should have been a big deal, should have made me panic that we were getting too serious, but for some reason it wasn't and it didn't scare me. It was just logical.

"Seb?" I called as I hung up my messenger bag and kicked off my shoes by his.

"In the bedroom." His voice answered. I went in to find him lying on his stomach across the top of the bed, books spread around him. His glasses were falling down the bridge of his nose as he squinted at the laptop in front of him.

"Did you remember to take a break for food?" I asked as I switched out my leather leggings for a pair of his boxers.

"Yeah. Did you eat too? There is some left overs." He inquired, pausing his typing for a bit.

"I ate." I went over and crawled on to the bed with him. I threw a leg over him and sat myself down on his lower back. "How is the studying?" I asked, rubbing his back.

"Stressful, but I think I've got a pretty good handle on it. Finally." He groaned, his head flopping forward as I applied more pressure to his muscles with my thumbs.

"You are so tense, Seb. Have you been in this position all night? Holding yourself up on your arms like this is putting your shoulders into knots."

"That feels really good." He commented rather than answering me. I dug my fingers into his muscle trying to work out the tense lumps. He moaned loudly and gratefully in response.

"I think you deserve a break." I informed him, leaning down to kiss the back of his neck. He shuddered and I slid my fingers under the hem of his t-shirt to rub at his bare back.

"You are the best thing to ever happen to me, Kurt Hummel." He whimpered out, shutting his laptop so that he could move it and faceplant into his pillow. I chuckled at him and ran a hand through his hair fondly.

"Talk like that and I'll get a big ego." I warned.

He didn't answer, choosing to hum noncommittally instead and burry his face further into his pillow.

"Come on. Let's take a nice warm shower before bed." I urged. I rolled off him and walked to the bathroom knowing that he would follow. He did. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as I turned the shower on to let the water warm up.

"How was your night?" He asked, kissing my neck. I leaned back into him.

"Good. Got some good tips. Did the S and M set. I'm sure you remember that one." He swung our hips back and forth in a mime of dancing.

"Like I could forget that."

I laughed and turned in his arms so I could kiss him properly. I really loved the way he kissed me. He always tugged me tight against him whenever we kissed, like he was afraid I was going to run away. He always sucked in through his nose like he was breathing me in. His favorite place to kiss was my upper lip, which was perfect because it allowed me to suck on and nibble at his lower one until I tugged a groan out of his throat. He kisses me with all of him, from his toes to his fingertips, and it is easy to get lost in it completely.

"Shirt off, Seb." I ordered tugging at the fabric. He lifted his arms to let me pull it up and off him. I, from habit, slid my hands down his chest. He really had some great abs. I liked to scratch my nails over them, mussing up the trail of dark hair that lead down past his waist into much more interesting territory.

He kissed me again, this time harder, needier. I unbuttoned his jeans and slid them over his hips till they pooled at his ankles and he kicked them away. Now we were even, both wearing a pair of his boxers. I liked that Seb owned both briefs and boxers. Briefs were for nicer clothes and looking sexy for each other. Boxers were for takeout Chinese food nights and cuddling on the couch.

"Shower."

"Shower." I agreed and we both stripped off our last layer and stepped into the shower.

Sebastian's shower had better water pressure than mine. If or when, which I was trying not to think about, we broke up, I would definitely miss his shower. And his bed. And his kisses. And the sex. And the way he held me. Fuck, I had it so bad. I hadn't meant to care about someone so much again. Whoops.

"This was a fucking great idea." He groaned happily and kissed my chin. I let out a small chuckle at his enthusiasm before reaching for the shampoo. Ineeded to get the copious amounts of hair spray out of my hair. Seb held his hands out and I gave him some too.

We both washed ourselves separately. This wasn't about sex, we were both too tired for that. But he would still casually brush his fingers over my arm or my hip. It was comforting. Sebastian was a very tactile person. He was always touching, reaching out to me, as if to assure himself I was still there. I'd catch him rubbing the pad of his thumb over the skin on the back of my hand when we were watching a movie together and tracing the features of my face when he thought I was still asleep in the morning. It was as if he was blind and he was learning to read braille off my skin, the bumps were things like my ribs and my freckles and the smooth paper my skin.

"You done?" I asked, with a kiss to his shoulder, after a while of enjoying the hot water lazily.

He nodded and reached out to shut off the water. We got out and wrapped ourselves up in way more towels than we needed. I hopped up on the counter near the sink and he stood between my legs. I wrapped them around his waist, locking my ankles behind his back. He buried his face in my collarbone and I combed my fingers through his wet hair. We stood there in comfortable silence letting ourselves air dry a bit. I loved moments like this, were we could just be.

After some time had passed I lifted his head up to look at him properly. He looked tired. There were the beginnings of dark circles under his eyes. He'd been studying so hard the past week. I kissed him and pressed my forehead to his. He rubbed the palms of his hands over my thighs. And I fell just a little bit harder for this beautiful man.

"Come on, baby. Bed time." He mumbled, sleepily. I patted down his back.

"Okay." We got up and stumbled into the bedroom shedding layers of towels as we went. We both cleared the bed of his books and laptop together and tumbled into the bed.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed suddenly realizing something.

"What?"

"I forgot to brush my teeth." He laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"One night won't give you cavities. Stay here. Let me kiss you some more." His mouth found my neck, one of his favorite places to suck and nibble at my skin.

"When I wake up with awful morning breath you won't want to kiss me then." I warned him.

"Lies. I will never not want to kiss you."

The next morning he woke me with a kiss. Then some more kisses. In fact, he wouldn't let me out of the bed until I admitted that I was wrong and that he had thoroughly proved his point. Sebastian is stubborn that way.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Better Off Without You

**Sebastian's POV: **

_SOS. MAYDAY. TROUBLE!_

I texted Kurt while I stared at the bar of his club in shock. There, sitting and sipping a beer, was someone who I had hoped to run in to because I wanted to give him a piece of my mind. However, I didn't want to see him here. Anywhere but here. Not for my sake, but for Kurt's. He shouldn't be here.

What's wrong?

_BLAINE ANDERSON._

I watched him from a distance, hoping he wouldn't notice me. He hadn't changed much. He still had the same innocent grin and the same obnoxious amount of hair gel. No bowtie though, I noted. He still looked like the wet dream for someone with a schoolboy kink. Luckily I had moved past that.

_No no no he can't be here Seb he cant what do I do? I can't go out there make him leave do something! He'll recognize me 4 sure he isn't dumb fuck!_

Kurt's panicked response came lacking in punctuation and coherency.

_Calm down. You don't have to go out and dance, but I think you should._

Kurt needed to face him. He couldn't keep running from him. He needed to stand up and see that Blaine wasn't anything to worry about.

_I don't want to STRIP for my ex!_

_Well I don't really want THAT either. But you are so confident when you dance. Why not use it to send a message that tells him that you are better without him._

_How?_

_Be the badass I know you are babe._

There was a pause.

_If I end up making a fool out of myself I am going to kick your ass._

_That's the Kurt Hummel I know._

I pocketed my phone, slicked back my hair, and headed straight to the bar.

"Hey, Allen, vodka straight." I called to the bartender, standing next to but ignoring Blaine.

"Sure thing, Sebster." He responded with a smile and a wink while he started pouring me a drink. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Blaine do a double take and I hid a grin.

"Sebastian?" Blaine inquired with a surprised blink. I finally turned to look at him and feigned shock.

"Oh, Blaine. Hey, man." I answered him with an innocent smile. He grinned and shook my hand.

"It's great to see you. How have you been?" Over enthusiastic as ever.

"Me? I've been great." I answered truthfully. "How about you."

"I'm good. School at NYU, working with a theatre company. Are you studying?"

"Medicine."

"Oh!" He sounded surprised, this didn't surprise me.

"Yup. What you doing in a place like this?" I twirled my finger around to indicate the strip club. "Doesn't seem like your scene." I nodded to Allen as he gave me my drink.

"Uh, I was here with my company earlier but they left. I decided to stick around because one of them wouldn't stop ranting about how good the main show is."

"Oh it is." I assured him.

"Sebastian is a regular. He's here almost every night." Allen butted into our conversation. I chuckled at him.

"Almost every night? Jesus, Sebastian. What's so special about this place?" He sipped his beer.

"Ah, well, that would be The Raven. We're kind of an item." I answered coyly.

"Really? A dancer here?"

"The dancer. The big star of the main show."

"He must be something special if he's got you hooked. The Sebastian Smythe I knew was king of the twenty minute relationship."

"Things change." I shrugged and made a show of checking my phone. "Better head up closer to the stage. Don't wanna miss the show."

"Do you get jealous? Of all those guys looking at your boyfriend?" I swallowed at that word. How come Blaine could say it but I couldn't.

"Not really. He is professional about it. I know that after the show he's going home with me, not them." He chuckled and nodded in apparent understanding. I couldn't wait to turn his world upside down.

"Let's both go over and watch his show then." He offered and I nodded for him to lead the way.

I walked behind him so I could grin at the back of his head. He had no idea what was about to happen. I couldn't wait to see his face. We got up to the front row and I made sure to push him to the end of the catwalk part of the stage that I knew Kurt favored. I wanted there to be no doubt in his mind as to Kurt's identity. The music started and everyone cheered, including Blaine. I tried to figure out which song Kurt had picked. I didn't recognize it. I noticed that the backup boys didn't come out as usual. This was a personal show, from Kurt to Blaine.

The curtains behind the stage were thrown open as the words started and I saw Kurt silhouetted in the gap. He started by shifting his weight back and forth and swaying his hips to the beat. I licked my lips. I had to remember that this performance wasn't for me. He spun to face the crowd and smirked. Next to me Blaine had gone silent. Kurt did a run up and launched himself around the pole and the club went nuts.

I tried to listen to the song. It seemed fitting lyrically. It was about burning the remains of a bad relationship. It seemed cathartic for him. He was certainly working the crowd, like always. Except he seemed looser. Usually his moves, while not always the same, were slightly more planed out and thought of ahead of time. He was moving off sheer instinct and passion, like a tiger stalking its prey. It was beautiful. It reminded me of how he moved when we made love. Especially when he arched his back like that.

I snuck a glance at Blaine when Kurt started crawling towards the crowd. His eyes were fixed on Kurt and he looked pained. I was expecting shock, which was there. It was the way he looked utterly uncomfortable that confused me. Then I realized. He was turned on. I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of my chest. He was turned on and he knew he shouldn't be and he felt guilty and ashamed and it was hilarious.

I clapped his shoulder good-naturedly and he jumped.

"Try not to swallow your tongue there, tiger." I shouted in his ear over the music.

"You're an asshole. You could have warned me!" Was his angered response.

"That would have been waaaay less fun." I laughed and looked up in just in time to see Kurt throw a wink in our direction. He was loving this. I tossed a fifty at him and he took it with a cheeky smile and then paused to blow me a kiss before returning to dance around the pole and finish off the number. When he did, he looked right at Blaine before dropping through the floor for effect. Kurt always knew how to make both an entrance and an exit.

I felt a tug on my sleeve and I let Blaine drag me out of the crowd and to the bar. I was still laughing but he just looked pissed off. I motioned for Allen to give him something strong to drink. He'd need it. When it arrived he all but slammed it. Then he glared me. I raised an eyebrow calmly.

"You should have warned me." He said.

"Kurt didn't want me to. And I wanted to see the look on your face." I smirked. "If it makes you feel any better, I was really surprised when I found out too."

"I don't know what I'm more shocked about. Kurt's new career choice or the fact that you two are dating." He bemoaned with his head in his hands. I patted his back.

"You'll get over it."

"It's just so weird. Even though I have seen it, I still can't imagine Kurt as a stripper. It just seems so below his dignity." I bristled.

"There is nothing shameful about dancing here." He made a face.

"Come on, Sebastian. It's a little bit skeevy." I frowned.

"No. It's beautiful. It's art. It's him creating and expressing himself. He actually enjoys it and uses it as an outlet. And I fully support him whether this is a phase or a career." His eyes widened a bit at my outburst. I ordered a water to drink while he processed.

"That's," He paused and sighed, shoulders relaxing in defeat, "That's admirable Sebastian and you're right. It isn't my place to judge."

"Thanks."

"Is he happy?"

"Ask him yourself." A new voice broke into the conversation. We both turned to find Kurt standing next to us, still dressed in his Raven outfit. I smiled.

"Hey beautiful." I greeted and he immediately leaned in to kiss me. I let him, happily. When he pulled back he turned to Blaine

"Hi, Blaine."

"Kurt." He responded with a polite nod. Kurt rubbed his hand against my thigh.

"How've you been Blaine?"

"Good. I've been good. Joined a small theatre company."

"That's great." I rubbed a hand up Kurt's back. He was so calm and confident in the face of the man who had broken his heart. I was impressed.

"You did good tonight, babe." I told him, with a kiss to his cheek.

"Thanks. It felt good."

"Looked good too." I grinned and he shook his head at me.

"Shut up and buy me a drink." Was his response. I tapped the tip of his nose.

"Babe, you get drinks free." He smiled.

"I know. But I just like it when you spoil me." He teased.

"Uh, listen, I should get going." Blaine said awkwardly. I blinked. I'd almost forgotten he was there.

"It was nice to see you, Blaine." Kurt smiled innocently. I reached out and shook Blaine's hand once more.

"You too." He nodded and left, quickly.

"Well that was fun." I commented afterwards, as Kurt's drink showed up. He sipped it grinning.

"Did you see his face?" He giggled.

"Epic." I agreed.

"Is it bad that I'm proud of myself for sticking it to him? Should I feel guilty? I don't." I laughed at how smug he looked and kissed him.

"I'm proud of you too. Come on. Let's go backstage so you can change and we can go get some junk food to celebrate."


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Telephone Hour

**Kurt's POV:**

"Sebastian Smythe!?" Santana shrilled through the phone I second I picked it up, "Estás loco!? Don't make me come over there and smack some sense into you!"

"Hello to you too, Tana." I greeted after a heavy sigh. Next to me, Seb looked up from his textbook curiously.

"Don't you 'Tana' me, Kurt Hummel. How come I had to find out from Berry about you hooking up with the smarmy Meerkat!?"

"I dunno. I mean, at first it wasn't really anything and by the time I realized it was something I didn't know how to break it to you."

"Lady, you can tell me anything. You know that. I mean, I didn't judge you when you told me you landed your strip gig."

"I know. You just made me promise to let you borrow my whip and get you in for free on Girls Night." I chuckled at the memory. "I'm sorry, Tana. I should have told you. Go ahead and grill me. Hell, grill us. He's right here."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and shut his textbook in favor of sitting up and paying attention. I put the phone on speaker and dropped it on my comforter.

"Can you hear me, Sebastard?" Santana called out causing Seb to laugh at the nickname.

"Haven't heard that one in a while." He commented.

"You don't have to sound so proud about it, babe." I teased.

"Gag." Santana jumped in. "Hey, you two love-birds paying attention to me?"

"Yes, Tana, we're ready and waiting for you to scold us for not telling you sooner or for you to tell me I'm making a mistake or for you to threaten him about breaking my heart or whatever you have in store." I teased lovingly. There was a pause without her speaking.

"Are you happy, Kurt?" I blinked. Her voice sounded soft and made me smile. I looked to Seb and he looked back. I reached out for his hand and he met mine instantaneously. I squeezed his fingers.

"Yeah, Aunty Tana, I'm really happy."

"Good. That's all that matters. But be warned, Smythe, you break my boy's heart and I break that smirk right off your face." Sebastian chuckled.

"Don't worry, Chica, I get the message and I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good. Oh and Kurt, you might want to check your voicemail. Berry told me that she told her dads and they told yours, who also didn't know you were seeing someone by the way, and that they told her that he's been trying to reach you but you've been busy or something. I don't know. I started tuning out after that. But, call Burt or something, Lady. Tell your god damn father that you're happy, geeze." With that, she hung up leaving me stunned.

"Well, she is certainly something." Sebastian chuckled and went back to his studying while I tried to wrap my head around the information Santana had given me. Curse Rachel and her big mouth. I pulled out my phone and checked. I had five missed calls and two voicemails from my dad.

"I should call my dad." I said biting my lip.

"So call him. Your dad is cool. It's not like he'll get on your case." I sighed. He was right.

"Yeah, but he good at making me feel guilty for not calling him enough. I mean, it isn't like I mean to go so long but I'm busy with school and two jobs and now a new relationship."

"Hardly new, babe. It's been, what, five months now?"

"Has it really been that long?" I pondered in disbelief, trying to count out the months in my head.

"Time flies." He answered with a smile and leaned over to kiss me. "Call your dad, babe. I'll be right here." I hummed.

"Okay. Prepare to face the wrath of my father though."

"Two threats in one night. I'm thrilled."

"Any friends or parents I should be worried about?"

"Nah. Not really. I mean, you've met some of my friends before."

"Yeah, those college buddies didn't seem too worried about me hurting their drinking buddy." He smacked my arm playfully.

"Yup, and my parents are just thrilled that I'm in a solid relationship cause there is less chance of me getting an STI." I laughed.

"Glad they have such high hopes for you in the dating department." I teased.

"Call your fucking dad and stop being mean to me." I dialed the phone in over exaggerated motions to spite him and he rolled his eyes at me."Mature."

"Kurt?" My dad answered. It was really good to hear his voice.

"Hi Dad. Sorry I haven't called in so long. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Kurt. It's good to hear from you. Carole and I are good. Puckerman is working at the shop and seems to enjoy it."

"How is your health?"

"Heart's fine. Cholesterol is fine. Cancer is still in remission. But how are you, Kiddo?"

"I'm good, Dad. Really good." I told him honestly, stroking through Seb's hair with my fingers casually, almost thoughtlessly. He hummed and pushed his head back into my hand like a cat. I huffed a laugh under my breath and wondered if my cat would be jealous I was giving such attention to someone else.

"And would that have anything to do with a certain boyfriend I have heard rumors of?" I rolled my eyes.

"And what rumors would those be?"

"That you have one and you haven't told your old man about him." I laughed.

"Busted." I admitted. I looked down at Sebastian and he looked up at me. Five months. "Yeah, Dad. I have a boyfriend." Seb grinned at me and burrowed his face into my stomach happily. I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"How long have you been seeing him? What's his name? How'd you meet him? Don't leave me hanging here, Bud."

"His name is Sebastian. I knew him in high school but we'd been out of touch and reconnected this year. We've been dating for a while now. Few months."

"How many is a few, Kurt?"

"Maybe, like, five or so?"

"Five months and I am just hearing of this boy now?" The guilt rushed through me.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"I want to meet him, Kurt."

"Okay, Dad." I knew better than to argue with him.

"I'll find a weekend that both Carole and I have free and we'll fly out to you."

"Okay, Dad. I'll take you out to dinner in the city."

"That sounds great, Kiddo. The game's on in a few so I'm going to go now. Talk to you soon, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"I mean it, Kurt."

"I promise, Dad."

"Love you, Kiddo."

"Love you too, Dad." I hung up and was immediately tackled on to the bed.

I found myself with a lap full of Sebastian. I laughed as he covered me with kisses.

"Seb? What the hell?" I giggled. He pulled back so he was straddling me.

"Nothing. Maybe I just felt like kissing my _boyfriend_." He smirked down at me. The smug bastard. I sat up to kiss the smirk off his lips.

"Stop acting like the cat who got the canary."

"Mm, I got you, though. Didn't I?"

"Is that something you're proud of?"

"Very proud of it. I love showing you off." He nipped at my chin. I closed my eyes.

"You make me feel special." I admitted and he paused. I reopened my eyes. "What?" I asked. He was staring.

"You are special, Kurt." I reached out and rubbed my thumb over his cheekbone.

"I know. But sometimes I forget and you remind me. Thank you for that."

"Thank you for taking a chance on a pre-med college mess with the worst track record when it comes to romance."

"You are not a mess. But I'm not going to argue with you about that second part." He laughed and I felt his smile grow under my thumbs. He tilted his head to kiss my wrist. "My dad wants to meet you."

"Yeah?"

"That okay?"

"Of course."

"He'll probably try to threaten you."

"You're worth it." He said with a shrug and I had to kiss him for that.

"How's the studying going?"

"I'm going to kick my final's ass. Last one and I'm done!"

"Good. Ready for a break?"

"Absolutely. You wanna order Chinese food?" I smiled at him and pulled my t-shirt over my head.

"Maybe later."


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Daddy

**Sebastian's POV: **

"Okay, don't make fun of me too much, but I'm really nervous about meeting your parents." I admitted as we waited by the inbound flights pickup area. I tugged at the cuff of my sleeve. "Do I look like I'm trying to hard? Am I overdressed?"

"Stop." Kurt admonished, grabbing my hand and squeezing it in his own. "You look handsome. Don't worry. They will love you simply because you treat me well and you make me happy."

I looked over at him and immediately relaxed. Over these past months Kurt had become my rock and I fell more and more in love with him every day. I thought about kissing him just then but his parents came into view before I could.

"Dad!" Kurt called out with a little hop of excitement and a wave.

"Hey Kiddo!" Burt Hummel returned as he and Kurt's Stepmom hurried over, dragging their bags behind them. When they reached us, I stepped forward to help Carole with her luggage. She smiled kindly.

"Oh, thank you." She greeted, "You must be Sebastian."

"Yes, Ma'am. It is nice to finally meet you."

"I remember you from the glee competition." Burt interrupted. "You gathered funds for David Karofsky."

"Yes, sir."

"Hmm." Was his response, along with a firm handshake.

"Stop it, Dad." Kurt scolded kindly.

"Kurt's right, Burt. Stop scaring the boy." Carole agreed. She patted a friendly hand on my arm. "Call us Carole and Burt, dear. None of this sir and ma'am nonsense. I'm a nurse, nothing fancy." I smiled back, feeling more relaxed. Carole seemed welcoming enough.

"I'm just giving him a hard time." Burt broke into a smile and tugged Kurt into a hug by his shoulders. Kurt laughed. "Now what's this about dinner?"

"Hotel first." Kurt ordered.

"I wish you'd take me up on the offer to stay at my apartment." I interjected as we packed the car. "I have the room and I wouldn't mind."

"We aren't putting you on the couch, Kid." Burt waved his hand at my offer.

"Let the old man have his pride." Carole teased. Kurt laughed and I thought that maybe I could survive this with some dignity.

When we got to the hotel I offered to help with the bags while Kurt stayed with the car and that seemed to win me points with Carole at least. I just wanted them to like me and think that I was good enough for their son. Meeting the parents was always something I had avoided in the past but now it was very important.

"Sebastian?" Burt addressed me as soon as we had dropped the stuff in their room and Carole had gone to the bathroom to clean up from the trip. Oh crap, I thought. Here it comes. This is where he tells me to stay the hell away from his son and threatens to shoot me or rip my balls off or something. I briefly wondered if Kurt was worth my genitalia and decided it could go either way. I must have looked nervous because he immediately chuckled. "Relax, son, I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanna ask you a question."

"Okay then, um, shoot?" God, could I sound any more like a blubbering idiot?

"Is Kurt okay?" I wasn't expecting that question. I blinked dumbly.

"Okay? Um, yes. Why do you ask?" He sat down on the hotel bed and sighed. Then he took his hat off at rubbed his hands over his head before replacing it.

"I'm worried about him. He goes months without calling, he tells me he's working two jobs but won't tell me what kind of work, he lives in a crappy apartment and refuses to let me help out. He sends money to me! What kind of father let's his son pay for him? And live this kind of life? Just, be honest with me. Please I can't ask him because he'd never admit to it. But please you have to tell me the truth." He paused and frowned. I found myself frowning too. He looked to distraught.

"What?" I asked quietly, taking his hand even though we'd just met.

"Is my son a prostitute?" I almost laughed.

"No! No, no, of course not." I assured him immediately. "Kurt cares way too much about his health and his appearances to risk putting his body in harm like that and I'd like to think that he has a higher belief in himself than that. He wouldn't resort to that when he knows that he has skills and talents that can get him other work."

"That's a real weight off my chest, kid. Thanks." He said with a sigh.

"Kurt's fine. He's been in a rough patch but he is stubborn. He sends you the money because he cares and he worries. He's just … good like that. It's part of why I like him so much."

"Yeah, he's like his mom. I once saw her take a brand new coat off her back and give it to a man on the street."

"She sounds really special."

"She was. Kurt is too."

"I know. Sometimes I look at him and I just think. How'd I get so lucky? He's like an angel or something." I blurted helplessly.

"You love him, don't you?" I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yep."

"Hard not to love him." I admited honestly and Burt smiled kindly.

"Does he know that?" I swallowed thickly.

"Not in so many words, no."

"Maybe you should tell him that." He told me just as Carole emerged.

"You two, bonding?" She asked and we just laughed. When we got back down to the car we found Kurt asleep in the driver's seat.

"Kurt?" I requested gently, leaning in the open window and shaking his shoulder lightly. "Wake up, baby." He blinked awake.

"Huh? Oh sorry." He rubbed away the sleep from his eyes. He was exhausted. I'd noticed it. I'd made it through my finals with him supporting me and now he was trying to get through his, at one of the hardest schools in New York, while working afternoons and nights. He'd gotten noticeably paler and thinner with more apparent dark circles under his eyes. He was a coffee zombie.

"Move over, babe. I'll drive." He nodded and got out to move to the passenger seat.

"You okay, Kiddo?" Burt asked. I took Kurt's hand over the console after I started the engine and started driving to the restaurant. He squeezed my fingers.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm a lot better than I've been in a while."

"Good to hear." We took Kurt's parents to the same restaurant that we'd gone to on our first date.

"This place is fancy." Carole commented, "Should I have dressed up?"

"No, you're fine. You look lovely, Carole." Kurt assured her as we sat.

"Thank you, dear." She patted Kurt's hand and I smiled at them. We'd have to invite Kurt's parents out here more often. Not only did his parents seem to make him happy, but he seemed to make them happier too. Plus, I kind of liked them.

"So, Sebastian, tell me about yourself, dear." Carole inquired after we'd ordered a bottle of wine.

"I'm studying Pre-med at NYU."

"Very impressive. A career in medicine is very lucrative." Burt pointed out.

"Dad!" Kurt scolded him for commenting on my future financial status. I knew it was because Burt was thinking that Kurt's career in art would be hit or miss in the money department and it would be nice to have someone who was more financially stable. Which was ironic because between the two of us, he had two jobs and a future in show business, while I was living off my dad's wallet.

"Funnily enough, my dad said the exact same thing." I commented defusing the situation. We all laughed until the waiter came to take our orders. Kurt and I did the same thing we'd done the last two times we'd been here, where we ordered a meal each and split it between us. I tried not to take the chuckle from Burt when he noticed this as a good sign, but I found myself grinning around my fork anyway.

When the weekend ended and they went home, Kurt told me that I'd won them over. I told him that even if I hadn't I would have been more than willing to be his dirty little secret. He told me that I'd never have to be.


End file.
